Razão ou amor?
by Ross House
Summary: Monica pensa que tem o casamento perfeito,mas quando uma pessoa do seu passado volta o mudndo dela vira de cabeça para para baixo.Monica/Richard
1. Tenação

**N/A: **Esa história se passa alguns meses depois dos último episódio de Friends.È Richard/Monica isso é só uma fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Tentação

Chandler estava em uma viagem de negócios em Tulsa por dois dias, portanto Monica deixou seus filhos sob os cuidados de Ross e Rachel e estava voltando para sua casa. Ela queria aproveitar que ficaria sozinha em sua nova casa, não que ela não quisesse cuidar de seus filhos, mas ela se sentia cansada há algum tempo.

Ela precisa de um tempo para ela, não sabia que ter filhos era algo complicado, exaustivo e se sentia arrependida de não ter consultado Rachel quando ela tinha que cuidar de Emma. Ela se sentia desiludida, mas ela agora sabia que teria que lutar para ser uma boa mãe e ela iria tentar.

Monica estacionou o seu carro na garagem e um pouco depois que entrou em casa, alguém bateu na porta. Ela foi atender e para seu espanto a visita era...

-Richard?- Disse Monica espantada.

-Oi, Monica.

Na última vez que Monica viu Richard foi a quase dois anos,quando já eram apenas amigos,antes de ele se mudar.

-Richard, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Estou apenas fazendo uma visita, já que eu me mudei á apenas alguns quarteirões.

Monica achou isso estranho porque Janice também quase tinha se mudado perto da casas deles, mas por algum motivo desconhecido por ela a Janice não se mudou mais para a vizinhança. Por acaso os ex-namorados dela e do Chandler estavam atrás deles?

-Então tudo bem. - Disse Monica.

E Richard entrou na casa e observou a sala.

-Então, como você está?- Perguntou Richard.

-Estou bem.

-Espero que o Chandler não se incomode com a minha visita, já que nós ficamos juntos...

-Tudo bem, ele está em uma viagem de negócios e penso que ele não vai ligar muito.

-Bom, então é...

Richard engoliu em seco, pensou antes de falar e então continuou.

-E então, como vai o casamento?

-Vai bem e você, por acaso arranjou uma esposa?

-Não.

Monica se lembrou quando Chandler foi com o Joey para o apartamento de Richard e encontrou a fita que era uma gravação de cenas de sexo dele com uma mulher e que supostamente foi gravado por cima das cenas de sexo entre a Monica e Richard.

-Mas eu quero saber uma coisa. - Disse Monica

-O que Monica?

-Uma vez, Joey e Chandler foram para o seu apartamento e encontraram a nossa a fita de gravação "com sexo", mas você gravou "a outra vez" por cima dessa fita.

-Mas o que você quer saber?- Disse Richard confuso.

-Por que você gravou por cima da nossa fita?Eu pensei que você guardava de recordação... Seu miserável!-  
Disse a Monica um pouco irritada.

Ela estava tão nervosa quanto soube ela soube da regravação da fita.

-Mas Monica, eu pensei que você tivesse superado o nosso fim de relacionamento. –Disse Richard chocado.

-E superei!

-Então do que você está reclamando?

Monica ficou em silêncio e percebeu que isso era verdade, ela já sentia pena que ele ainda pudesse sentir algo  
por ela e ficou irritada quando pensou que o sentimento dele por ela tinha acabado. E então o que ela queria?Ela estava confusa!

-Bom, é que o nosso relacionamento foi tão bom e eu tive dificuldade de esquecer você... - Disse Monica.

-Mas Monica, você não superou ainda?Ou só tentou me esquecer fisicamente para pensar que esqueceu todo o nosso relacionamento?- Perguntou Richard.

-Bom... Mas você superou?Não superou?Dormiu com a outra e gravou o relacionamento com ela em cima da nossa fita...

-Nunca conheceu alguém que se separou depois de tudo e voltaram a sentir um por outro?- Disse Richard na defensiva.

Amos se encararam. Monica se lembrou de Ross e Rachel e lembrou toda a demora deles para se aceitarem, pois Ross tentou se casar várias vezes e no primeiro casamento durou 7 anos e Rachel também tentou se casar com outro, mas no fim eles ficaram juntos...

Monica tentou entender porque havia terminado com Richard e se lembrou que ela queria filhos e largou ele porque ele não queria ter filhos. Só porque a sua mãe a induziu a querer ter filhos, ela rejeitou quem ela tanto gostava e por causa dela ficou desesperada e ficou com Chandler em Londres porque a mãe dela insinuou que ela nunca iria casar e o desespero era tão grande que Monica estava procurando Joey e não Chandler em Londres, e ela mesma admitiu isso para todos.

Mas ela odiava a mãe dela, ela não achava Chandler perfeito para namorar e ela só se casou com ele porque ficou desesperada pelo o que a mãe dela disse!Ela fora mimada e obcecada pelo o que os outros diziam, ela procurava seguir o que os outros diziam, mas não era o que ela queria...

Ela tinha que ter o que ela mesma queria, mas não ela sempre dependeu inconscientemente dos outros e por isso estava se sentido uma pessoa fraca. Ela queria mudar isso.

Monica não pensou duas vezes e abraçou o Richard dando um beijo caloroso,ele retribuiu e logos se separam.

-Richard,eu...- Disse Monica.

-Monica,acho melhor não pensamos agora,não quero estragar de novo o nosso relacionamento.- Disse Richard.

-Tudo bem!- Disse Monica ansiosa.

Monica e Richard não despediçaram tempo e se beijaram ardentemente e uma coisa levou a outra...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** O que acharam?Eu quero comentários para saber se estão gostando.


	2. Reflexão

**N/A: **segundo capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Reflexão

Depois uma hora que Monica e Richard tinha começado um que a euforia e adrenalina pela reconciliação de ambos tinha diminuido,eles estavam sentados na cama pensativos sobre o que eles iriam fazer dali em diante.

Monica estava um pouco arrependida por está traindo Chandler,mas ela estava decidida em querer continuar o cometeu adultério e sabia que teria que enfrentar as conseqüencias.

Ela sabia que teria que enfrentar um divórcio se descobrissem isso,sabia que magoaria seus amigos e parentes,mas não sabia o que fariam com os seus filhos Jack e Erika.

Seus parentes e amigos iriam entender o por que ela tinha feito isso?Ou perderia de vez o relacionamento entre eles?

Monica se lembrava do tempo em que ela achava que era feliz com Chandler,mas ela não conseguia entender mais porque se sentia feliz...Chandler era um homen leal,honesto e integral,mas quando ela disse isso para ele em uma festa,ele respondeu que nem ligava para essas qualidades,só se importava com o orgulho e em superar Ross em plena festa de hallowen e ela precisava de sentimento mais forte.

E a idéia de expulsar Rachel e deixar Chandler morando no apartamento no lugar dela parecia ridicula á que Rachel só tolerou isso porque Chandler era amigo dela e ela pensava que a Monica realizaria seu sonho de casar e te filhos?Se fosse isso,Monica tinha acabado de desconsiderar isso e ela se sentia mais culpada ainda

Ela se lembrou quando tentava ter um filho deseperadamente com ele e chegou a tentar fazer isso enquanto sua amiga estava tendo uma filha de Ross,mas então ela ficou ao lado deles?Não,ela só pensava em ter filhos em um depósito enquanto o pai dela tentava dá instruções para Chandler.

E quando o Ross queria que ela cuidasse de Emma,ela nem deu atenção e disse que tentaria ter filhos com Chandler mesmo na frente dele!Será Ross foi tolerante no apego dela por Chandler porque pensava que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo fossem feliz para sempre?

Joey adorava Chandler como irmão,iria odiar a Monica sem hesitar.

E Phoebe também iria ficar brava com Monica,afinal a loira sempre dizia que o relacionamento com Chandler não daria certo,mas quando mais parecia que Monica seria feliz com Chandler,ela largou tudo...

E será que com esse desespero,o amor pelo Chandler não fora uma grande ilusão também?

Ela se lembrou quando tentava ter um filho deseperadamente com ele e chegou a tentar fazer isso enquanto sua amiga estava tendo uma filha de Ross,mas então ela ficou ao lado deles?Não,ela só pensava em ter filhos.

E ela ligava tanto para seu sobrinho Ben,mas não para Emma!Estava virando a mãe dela:Se importando mais com o menino do que com a menina !

Mas ela não queria que fosse assim,ela sabia que poderia parecer egoista,mas tinha certeza não estava mais sendo o que ela era...Uma mulher desesperada.

Monica resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Richard,você sabe em que encreca vamos se meter?- Perguntou ela.

-Sei Monica,sinto muito por ter arruinado o casamento,mas acho que deveriamos contar para os outros...

-Tem razão,eu não quero que você seja só um amante,eu preciso confessar para Chandler e voltar para você.

-Vamos contar amanhã?

-Acho que não,por que vai ser dificil contar,eu não quero magoar ele...Temos dois filhos adotados e el está tão feliz com o nosso casamento.

-Nem eu,ele me considerou gente fina por eu ter deixado ele te pedir em casamento e achei que seria melhor para ele.

-Sério?Mas quando eu voltei para te contar a minha decisão,você não me disse que conversou com ele!

-Eu sei,eu queria que você fosse feliz por mais tempo porque eu já não sou muito jovem...

-Eu não me importo com esse detalhe,mas o que mais ele falou?

-Ele reclamou que eu fiz você pensar.

-O que?Quem ele pensa que eu sou?Se ficar com ele é não pensar,então eu prefiro terminar com ele...

Monica reparou que ela estava sendo orgulhosa e sua visão sobre Chandler voltara a ser o que fora no passado.

-Então você e Chandler ficaram juntos porque...?

-Justamente porque não pensei,eu estava deseperada,burra e bêbada e na hora eu queria Joey,não Chandler...E se eu tivesse encontrado Rachel,Phoebe ou Ross?Eu teria dormido com qualquer um deles de qualquer jeito?

-Monica...

-Richard,eu estou...

Monica estava triste com a descoberta,tentava não chorar e Richard a abraçou.

-Você pode ficar mais um pouco porque Chandler chega só daqui as dois dias.

-Tudo bem.

Eles ainda enfretariam muitas coisas pela frente.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** atualização rápida


End file.
